1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to vehicle seats such as are used as driver's or operator's seats on vehicles such as tractors, construction machines, or the like. In particular, it relates to vehicle seats having arm rest adjustment means.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicle seats comprise a seat assembly and an attached backrest assembly and are constructed so as to be mountable either on the floor or on a floor-mounted pedestal in the driver's compartment or station on the vehicle. Some such vehicle seats include arm rests located on opposite sides of the seat assembly and connected either thereto, or to the backrest, or to the vehicle floor. In many cases, the armrests are stationarily mounted, although some are adjustable.